elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Bridgewater-Edan
|bedroom = Unknown |pet = Has none. |possessions = Golden armlet, purple, studded flats, purple droplet earrings, makeup |likes = Being away from her father and her family, Reign (TV series), Assassin's Creed, Tumblr |dislikes = Her father, her family, |colour = Lime green |music = Various rock bands (like Branton), also likes some classical music |food = |animal = Eagle/phoenix |book = |quote3 = "There are three classes of people: those who see, those who see when they are shown, those who do not see." - Leonardo da Vinci |drink = |song = |movie = |sport = |other = |model = Nell Tiger Free |gender = Female |eye = Blue |hair = Blonde |height = 5'6 |weight = 98lbs |ethnicity = Monégasque |hand = Right |shoe = |voice = |marks = |mental = |change = |body = Slender |mother = Georgina Bridgewater (deceased) |father = Seth Edan |siblings = |other relatives = Mary Highland (aunt), Adelaide Bridgewater (aunt), Pieter Edan (uncle), Branton Edan (cousin), Anneline Edan (cousin), Eleanor Highland (cousin) |home = Monte Carlo, Monaco (Earth Dimension), the Fire Kingdom (Elemental Dimension) |earliest = |best = |school = |kiss = |love = |nicknames = |native = English (but speaks Monégasque and French as well) |flaw = |fears = Her family having full control over her life |hobbies = Listening to music |motto = |won't = |admires = Erraline Dange |influenced = Anneline and Branton |compass = |dream = |current = |quote4 = |vice = |bad = |sleep = |quirk = |attitude = |talents = |social = |ease = |priority = |past = |accomplishment = |secret = |known = |tragedy = |wish = |cheated = No |relates = |strangers = |lover = |friends = |familyp = |first impression = |like most = |like least = |relationships = Parents: Mother is deceased, she ran away from her father. Branton and Anneline: Was on good terms with them the last time she saw them. Acquaintances: She is aware of the royalty of the other kingdoms. Catalina: In the Fire Kingdom, Catalina is Grace's former servant. However, they became best friends and when the two left to go into hiding, Grace dismissed Catalina as a servant, believing that Catalina had more potential than just being a servant. But despite this, Catalina is willing to do things for Grace. |file2 = NellTigerFree.jpg |file size2=200px |file3 = 1118full-nell-tiger-free.jpg |file size3=300px |}} Basic Information * Name: Grace Anne Isabella Edan (birth name), Grace Anne Isabella Bridgewater-Edan (name now) * Nicknames: * Gender: Female * Age: 15 * Birthday: November 16th * Title(s): Lady of the Fire Kingdom * Nationality: Monégasque * Birthplace: Monte Carlo, Monaco * Native Language: English (but she speaks Monégasque and French as well) * Current Location: The Elemental Academy * Affiliation(s): The Elemental Academy, The Fire Kingdom * Status: Alive * Relationship Status: Single * Sexuality: '''Heterosexual * '''Element(s): '''Fire * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral * '''Date of creation: '''28/1/16 Appearance and other info * Model: Nell Tiger Free *'Eye Colour: '''Blue *'Hair Colour: 'Blonde *'Height: '5'6 *'Weight: '98lbs *'Handedness: 'Right *'Shoe size: '2 *'Medical ailments/scars/marks/problems: 'None *'Mental disorders/problems: 'None Skills *'Skills: 'Agility *'Strengths: 'Agility *'Weaknesses: *'''Preferred weapon(s): '''Undecided (besides her powers) Personality It is evident to see the influence that Anneline and Branton have had on Grace, despite them only being her cousins. Whilst Anneline and Branton each have a dominant trait that can be agreed on, Grace's dominant trait is debated. She is sassy like Anneline and mature but if provoked too far, she can be angry, like Branton. However, she only shows anger towards those who provoke her and antagonize her. Besides this, Grace is an elegant and smart strong-willed girl who doesn't let her power as a Lady of the Fire Kingdom get to her head. History Unfortunately, Grace was born into a much more dangerous part of the Edan family and of the Fire Kingdom royalty. Whilst Anneline and Branton were born in South Africa, Grace was born in the wealthy district of Monte Carlo in Monaco. (TBC) Word Bubble Powers Quotes List of RPs Grace has been in * Anneline and Sasha's party * Outside of the dorms Trivia * Sixth character created by The Targaryen of District 4. * First character of TTOD4 that has a double-barrelled name. Category:Female Category:15 Year Olds Category:Fire Users Category:Royalty Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters